


Hook me up

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Vai già via? Dai, non è ancora così tardi. Puoi salire sopra, se ti va. Vuoi vedere la mia collezione di insetti?”“Cos’è questo, Yu, un tentativo di abbordarmi?”“No, non lo è. Ho anche una mantide religiosa, dai sali!”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Hook me up

**_~ Hook me up ~_ **

Era sera, tardi.

Si stava bene fuori, e Keito era felice del fatto che Yuto gli avesse proposto di tornare a piedi dal ristorante in cui avevano cenato.

Erano quasi arrivati a casa del più piccolo, e ne era più che sollevato. Da quando si erano messi a camminare provava l’irrefrenabile istinto di prenderlo per mano, ma non voleva in alcun modo cedere.

Non era nella sua natura, del resto, prendere questo genere d’iniziative.

Quando furono arrivati di fronte al portone del palazzo in cui abitava Yuto si fermarono, e Keito cominciò a sentirsi improvvisamente a disagio.

Spostò il peso da un piede all’altro mentre Nakajima cercava le chiavi, e quando lo vide fare per aprire rinunciò a qualsiasi intento avesse per la serata, e sospirò.

“Bene, allora sarà meglio che anche io vada. Buonanotte Yu...” cominciò a dire frettolosamente, vedendo poi l’altro indugiare sulla soglia e sorridergli.

“Vai già via? Dai, non è ancora così tardi. Puoi salire sopra, se ti va. Vuoi vedere la mia collezione di insetti?”

Keito rimase spiazzato da quella proposta, e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di guardare il ragazzo negli occhi, cercando di capire quali fossero realmente le sue intenzioni.

Alla fine tuttavia gli sorrise, avvicinandosi e portando in avanti il braccio, sfiorandogli leggermente la mano.

“Cos’è questo, Yu, un tentativo di abbordarmi?” mormorò, credendo di vedere chiaro quale fosse lo scopo di Yuto.

Ma questi chinò il capo da una parte, alzando le spalle e non lasciandosi minimamente cogliere da quell’atmosfera.

“No, non lo è. Ho anche una mantide religiosa, dai sali!” gli disse ancora, entrando nel portone in attesa che il più grande lo seguisse.

Keito rimase a bocca aperta, sentendosi improvvisamente stupido per quell’exploit, ma non potendo far altro che seguirlo fino all’ascensore e poi fino alla porta del suo appartamento, rimanendo in religioso silenzio.

Quando Yuto si diresse verso il salotto e lui stabilì che quello che voleva era davvero mostrargli la sua collezione d’insetti, s’incaponì.

Tempi disperati, rimedi disperati, fu questo che pensò mentre si avvicinava al più piccolo, prendendolo per un braccio e fermandolo dal fare qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente.

Yuto non gli diede tuttavia il tempo di mettere in atto quanto pianificato, e ridotta ancora la distanza fra di loro gli mise una mano dietro una nuca, attirandolo contro di sé e posando le labbra sulle sue.

Keito rimase immobile, baciandolo e lasciandosi baciare, non potendo tuttavia fare nulla per contrastare quell’improvvisa confusione.

Quando si separarono Yuto gli sorrise, con espressione soddisfatta.

“Ecco, Keito.” gli disse. “ _Questo_ era un tentativo di abbordarti.”

Okamoto stava per rispondergli che il tentativo era andato più che a buon fine, e che non era corretto prendersi gioco di lui in questo modo così palese, ma l’altro non gliene diede il tempo.

“E adesso... la vuoi vedere sì o no la mia collezione?”

Keito alzò un sopracciglio.

E alla fine annuì.

L’istinto gli diceva che, se voleva raggiungere qualche risultato, l’unica opzione era quella di assecondarlo.


End file.
